Home is where the Captain lives?
by Lovlysunny
Summary: Another voice joined the first one. "Don't kill her you bloody idiot! What do you think the Captain will do to you? Huh? Yeah you will be laying right beside her in her grave if you touch her! We have to find out who she is and if she is an accomplice of Gold!", said a deeper and creepy sounding voice.
1. Chapter 1

**Emmas POV**

"This is just ridiculous, how am i supposed to find a job to pay for a home, if you need a home to apply for a job", I thought.

I was making my way slowly down First street, kicking rocks down the sidewalk thinking about how this could happen to me.

_I have been homeless for over a year, trying every possible way to find a job in this crappy little town called storybrooke_.

But maybe we should start from the beginning. _My name is Emma Swan and I have been alone as long as i can remember_. _There was one time i thought i had finally found my home in a person I used t-to...used to love_. _After that so called disaster with 'he who should not be named' I have been struggling to get my life back in order_. So here I am now wondering to my so called "home" after another failed job interview. I shivered as the temperatures around me started to drop and wondered how long it will take for winter to really hit. Last year I still had a jacket, but that was stolen around summertime from some meddling kids.

I looked up once i reached the warehouse I was housing in for the time being. It was built in 1945 and that is how it looked like. It barely held off the cold winds oder animals that always seem to be creeping about.

I put my arms around my waist and started rubbing my arms to warm myself up a little and watched with distaste as a few rats came running out of the building.

After a long sigh I made my way into the warehouse. It was dark and the only light was the moon shining through some holes in the structure and broken windows of the warehouse.

Looking around i saw only a few broken wood logs and rocks with glass. I made my way to the once office of the building to where i tried to make myself a little homey.

I took a deep breath and suddenly noticed my growling stomach that thought now was the time to speak up.

Taking in my little reserves of food, I found while looking through garbage cans at night, almost started a panic attack. "When did my pile start to shrink?", I said to myself. I look through the last cans that are left. Three cans if you want to know.

My choices were beans, ravioli or potatoe soup. All have expired about 2 to 3 years ago but they still tasted alright and who am i to complain. At least I have something to eat, but i would have to go out soon for the search of more.

Looking at the fireplace that I made out of scrap and the can in my hand, amde me think about hopeless everything seemed to be. I swallow back the tears that threatened to fall down my face. I took a shaky sigh and stepped over to the pile of firewood i gathered before it started to rain all the time.

_You should try to lighting a fire with wet wood, it is almost impossible_.

Slowly opening the can with an old rusty can opener and pouring the contents in a crappy old crock pot I hung over the fireplace made me more uncomfortable than i could imagine.

_What i wouldn't give for a warm house and and a hot shower_. I started piling some wood with old newspapers to get the fire going. This time it was no problem, but who knows how it will go tomorrow.

Watching the fire heat up the soup slowly, had a calming effect on me. Once the soup was hot i took it from the fire and started scarfing down the contents.

Feeling a cold breeze pass through, reminded me to start getting ready for bed. I shook out the blanket that i once stole from a garage sale and laid down on the bent mattress. I pulled my knees up to my chin and tried to keep myself warm by rolling in on myself.

After taking a few calming breaths and motivating words to myself, my eyes started to drop and I fell asleep.

***BANG***

I woke with a start and looked around the room frantically, trying to find out where that loud sound came from. Jumping up with a start and moving to the door of the office, i peaked around the corner. There where 5 men coming into the warehouse, dragging something behind them. I heard whispers but couldn't make out what they were saying.

The Object that they had been dragging was illuminated by the moonlight and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep my scream at bay.

Lying in the dirt was a body of a man. I recognized him. He owned the small Bistro on the corner.

Suddenly one of the guys started pointing in my direction. _Did they see me? Oh God please no_. I turned around as fast as I could and quickly hid under the molding desk in the corner.

Holding my breath.

I listened to the closer coming footsteps.

Suddenly they stopped short of the door to the office. One of the guys bent down and started picking up some of my firewood that i laid out to dry. Please, don't think further than that it is a coincidence. I watched the guy turning the wood in his hands. I tried to make out any of his features but other than a red cap and darkness there was nothing.

He shook his head and let the wood fall to the floor. I heard someone yelling for him to comeback. He turned to the voice and made his way back to the body laying on the floor.

A large breath escaped my burning lungs and I started crawling from underneath the desk. A loud scream erupted from behind me in the warehouse. I layed down for a moment on the floor and shivered from fear. It sounded angry.

_Should I really look? My plan should be getting out of here as fast as i can_.

Crawling over to the door quietly was difficult, every crunch under my feet sounded incredibly loud to my ears. I sat on my knees and peered around the door to get a good look at the men.

The first thing I noticed was the burning light that seemed to be coming from the lamps that have been put in a circle around a chair. The body that was laying on the ground before, was now tied to the chair and was thrashing around.

Second thing was that there were only two men left on either side of the bound Bistro owner. _Gold_. That was his name. He had kicked me out on many occasions. He was a rather mean and cold man.

I heard heavy boots making their way into the light and I gasped. Gleaming in the light was something metal. I moved half my body out of the door to get a better look. It looked like a knife to me but i couldn't be sure.

The man with the knife was wearing a long leather coat and had many rings on his fingers. By now i was already out of the door and hiding behind a crumbling pillar to get a better look.

_What was that saying again? Curiosity killed the cat? _Yep that was it. The pilar was thick enough to hide my body while I tried to identify the mysterious men standing around the chair.

My body started to shiver. I had no clue if it was the cold or the fear coursing through my veins. I looked to where the entrance and my exit from the warehouse would be. The men were standing about 10 feet away from the exit.

I heard another scream and my eyes swapped back to Mr. Gold. He was bleeding from his arm. I looked back to the man with the knife to finally see it. There was no knife. There was something metal replacing a missing hand. It looked like a hook.

But that would be ridiculous. _Who would where a hook as a replacement for a hand_? I almost giggled at the absurdity of it all. I think I was going crazy.

Taking slow and deliberate steps toward the exit was my plan. Till i heard a glass piece crack under my weight.

I held my breath and listened for sounds of the men. They were still whispering. "Come out, come out whoever you are!", said a man's voice. _FUCK! _

I stood straight and bolted. I ran as fast as i could to the exit. Running out into the cool air. I heard feet following me. But i could only make out two pair. I rounded the corner of the warehouse which would lead me to the city when i heard the steps catching up.

Breaking out in a full sprint I ran into the woods to keep me hidden. Running over branches, logs and jumping over rocks till i couldn't make out anymore footsteps. I ran towards a huge tree and started climbing up, hiding myself behind the stem of the tree. I tried to control my heavy breathing and calm down. Looking over the trees down below i could make out lights that kept bouncing around. _Flashlights! Shit..._ _What am I gonna do now?!_ _Climb higher! _

That's just what i did. The voices and lights started coming closer till i could make out what they were calling. "COME OUT PRINCESS!", called one of them. I kept climbing and then it happened.

***CRACK***

I had no time to register what happened as i started to fall down to my demise.

I crashed to the floor with a groan. My vision started to go black. _NO! Not like this_. My brain kept flashing with sounds and pictures before my eyes. I closed my eyes. _Just take deep breaths! In and Out...In and Out..._

I groaned as i tried to turn over. A hurt gasp escaped my mouth as i put weight on my right side. I laid back down and hoped they wouldn't see me.

"There she is! Come over and help me Smee!", shouted someone close to me. "The captain will not be happy when he see's this. Should we just kill her now? She is almost dead anyway.", the man kept talking. In my mind I was screaming but would it be that bad to give up? No more fight for food or water? To finally be at peace?

Another voice joined the first one. "Don't kill her you bloody idiot! What do you think the Captain will do to you? Huh? Yeah you will be laying right beside her in her grave if you touch her! We have to find out who she is and if she is an accomplice of Gold!", said a deeper and creepy sounding voice.

I felt arms sneak under my back and lift me up. My head lolled back and then we started moving. Trying to pretend i am unconscious can't be that hard. Every jolt the man made went right through my hurting bones. _It is probably going to be worse tomorrow...If i live that long_.

The smell of the molding warehouse picked up. I knew we were close. The men hadn't said anything more. I felt a light burning behind my lids, but kept my eyes firmly closed.

"Captain, we got the girl. Smell's really bad if you ask me", he spoke to the captain. I heard footsteps coming closer and I stiffend. This was finally it. I felt a hand against my cheek. It was rough, probably from working hard.

***SLAP* **

I gasped and my eyes flew open. All I saw were blue eyes, swimming with mischievousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emmas POV**

My cheek reddened where the man before me had slapped me. I just stared at him as my anger starts to rise.

_You have got to be kidding me! That MOTHERFUCKER slapped me!_ _Is he crazy_. Before i could process what my body was doing i punched him. He looked as surprised as i did before his eyes started to darken. They looked like the ocean during a storm.

The guy that had been holding me just dropped me and I fell to the ground like a sack of water. _OUCH! _I definitely broke something with the last crash landing. I let out a painful whine before I could catch myself. My right side hurt so bad and it was hard to breath through the pain.

Cold blue eyes were watching me from above. Calculating. Thinking. I raised my head to look around and found Mr. Gold in the chair with his head hanging low. I saw blood drip from his mouth and saw wounds all over his body.

Swallowing down the bile that started rise, holding back was not an option. So to top it all off I threw up...right on to Mr. Motherfuckers shoes. _FML! This is turning out to be one of the worst days of my life. _

But I couldn't stop till my stomach hand nothing more to offer. By then the blue eyed man had taken a few steps back and was wearing a look of disgust on his face. After emptying my whole stomach, somebody thought it was a great idea to pick me up. Before i could struggle i was placed in the chair that once held Mr. Gold. They started tying me up and pointed the light into my face.

I coughed and tried to focus on the people before me. _Where was Mr. Gold? Oh...OH! There he is...please don't be dead. Please don't be dead! _There he was laying on the floor unmoving. My eyes flickered to blue eyed motherfucker. That was now his new name for now. I watched him trade off his shows to one of the other men. I had to smile a little despite the situation.

"Think we are very funny now, lass?", he asked. I watched as he came closer and I could get a good look at his hand. Or should I say Hook? He leaned down to look me in the eyes. I followed him with my eyes, trying not to show any fear of this man.

I will not answer anything he asks of me. _If I am lucky he will let me go because I am useless anyway or...or he kills me. Frees me of the hell I believe I am living in_.

"Not gonna answer me, Love? Is this how we going to play it now?", he said grinning and walking out of my sight behind me.

My breathing accelerated out of fear. With him behind me I could not see what he was going to do to me.

I felt a warm breath beside my ear whispering: "Do you see those tools over there? I will use them on you like i did on him over there ", he nodded to Mr. Gold's body laying on the floor. My eyes flickered to the tools on a small cart beside me. Most of them looked harmless and others..._OH NO! He was going to torture me. Holy crap! This is not good. Not good at all_.  
I felt something cold gliding over my throat. I held my breath waiting. The metal pierced my skin on my shoulder and he started to slid it through the skin over my collarbone. I screamed in terror. _This Motherfucker was really going to kill me_. Tears sprang to my eyes. "STOP! PLEASE STOP!", I screamed. Heavy breaths left me and i tried to escape the metal object scraping my skin open.

He pulled the object, with a chuckle, from my body. I lifted my head and saw no one around. _I was left alone with this...with this bastard_. "My men are waiting for me outside. Some do not want to see what I will do to you", he answered my unasked question.

Swallowing down my tears, I replied: "What do you want from me?", my voice croaked.

I waited for a reply and watched the shadows playing beside me. Trying to make out his next move.

"What did the crocodile want you to do? Was he planning to send you to kill me? Because that was a lost cause from the start!", he asked from behind me.

My shoulders were so stiff from fear of him trying to do something to me.

_Take deep breaths_. If the adrenaline would not have been running through my veins, I would have already had a panic attack of epic proportions.

"I only know Mr. Gold from the Bistro, nothing more", I whispered. I could feel blood being pushed through the wound he had made. It was burning like fire. A hook wrapped around my throat and pulled my head back into a very uncomfortable position. I looked up and saw him watching me.

He pressed down and my airflow was cut. My eyes grew wide and I tried to struggle against him.

"Let's do this again, shall we? What were your plans with Gold!", he asked. My eyes teared up and i started coughing trying to get enough air into my lungs.

After a few more seconds that felt like minutes he lifted the hook. Tears were streaming down my face. I swallowed and coughed my heart out.

"Answer me! Now!", he ordered.

Trying to breath I stuttered: "I don't know what your talking about, I have nothing to do with that cold hearted b-bastard. The only thing I know is that he would rather see someone die than give them a job!"

Taking another stuttering breath I found mister motherfucker standing before me staring me down. His eyes flickered to Gold lying on the floor back to me. That was the first time he really looked at me. He came closer and took a few strands of my hair into his hand. I have been washing my hair in a stream down the road. It never really helped and was probably so dirty you could not see the real blond of my hair.

He stared down at my ripped and dirty clothing. He took a deep breath and wiggled his nose in disgust. Tears began to well up in my eyes again. _This is almost worse than him hurting me. He is piecing together that I'm just a homeless person…_

"Your a bum?", he asked quietly.

I didn't look at him as I nodded. The tears now started rolling over my face again.

I was waiting for him to decide what to do.

"Where are your things?", he asked me. I started shaking as I realized what he could take away from me. _My last hope_.

"N-No.", was my answer. It was weak but at least I tried. Taking my chin in his hand he turned my face upwards towards him. Making me look at his face.

"Where is your hideout?!", he demanded. I shook my head from side to side. Staying as strong as I could.

"MEN, Search for our little misses hideout!", he barked. I watched as the men came storming in and started searching the place. I turned my face down looking hopelessly at the floor.

After a few minutes one shouted: "OVER, HERE CAPTAIN", echoed off the wall. My heart started to speed up and my hands began to sweat. "N-n-n-o p-please don't!", I pleaded.

The motherfucker turned around and headed to the voice of his men. Waiting for someone to come back I tried to squeeze my hands under the ropes that tied me. Sobs started to wrack my body while I pulled on my wrists. Blood started to ooze out from my ministrations but I couldn't give up.

I was so concentrated with squeezing my wrists out of the ropes, I didn't see him stand in front of me.

"Stop!", I heard him say but I was already in a frenzy.

My breathing got out of control. I was left gasping and my head kept going from side to side.

_He_ kept saying something but I was so far gone in my panic. He held my head in place and was holding up something in front of my eyes. _NO! HE FOUND IT! _My pendant was hanging down from his fingers. _The only item I had from my birth parents_. My pained scream echoed of the walls. "CALM DOWN ", he shouted over my screams. My body shook with sobs.

It couldn't get worse. That was impossible. I couldn't breath. I was completely wrecked that they found my most important possession. I started seeing black spots in my vision. I was shaking badly now and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

Before I could utter one more word my body gave out and the world turned dark.

Finally peaceful darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmas POV**

Slowly a headache made itself known. I groaned and tried to open my eyes. _Ugh did I drink myself back to sleep again? Wait… I_

_I am moving…are those waves I hear?_ My head needed a little time to recover what happened the day before. With a start I sat up and looked around.

A dizziness fell over me and I laid back down and covered my face with my hands. _OK think Emma, what happened before you passed out. The slap, the almost torture.. My pendant! _I opened my eyes again and slowly sat up again and looked around. I was in some kind of cabin. It was warm and a few candles were lit around the room.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and started to stand up. My legs were shaking under me as I pushed myself up from the bed.

Looking around I noticed a few books strewn around, a map and _food! But what if it was poisoned? _Looking to the door I tried to think what my chances are that the door is unlocked.

I made my way to the door and pulled on the handle. _It's open! This is my chance. I bet they didn't expect me to wake up so fast. Well at least I hope it was fast. _I looked through the small window on the other side and it was still dark outside.

Turning back around I made my way out of the cabin. I could hear voices above me laughing and shouting. With my eyes always flickering above me I made my way to the stairs I could see.

Walking up was a bit of a hassle because my legs and right side were pounding with pain. Breathing through it I kept going up till I could see who was wandering above.

I gasped. There were about 15 men strown about drinking and laughing at something the Captain was saying. I risked a look at the Captain and startled. _Was that really the man who had slapped me and tried to torture me?_ He was laughing along with his.. Crew. I was on a ship with only the black sky in sight.

Suddenly his eyes met mine. I ran down as fast as I could back to the cabin I came from. _Where to hide? I bet I wasn't to show up on deck. Fuck.. What should I do. _

_The bed was enough for two people in width but would I fit under it_. Not the one to take chances I sprinted to the bed and started pressing myself under.

_Thank God that I am so skinny. This would be impossible otherwise. _Taking a breath I held it as the door opened.

I could see black shiny boots making their way over to the bed. His feet kept turning from side to side.. Like if he was deciding where I could be. Then he sat down on the bed where I was under. The weight he provided pressed the bed down on to my chest. My breath got cut in my throat. A painful groan escaped my throat trying to slide out from under him.

The weight lifted quickly and he was laying beside me watching me under the bed. He had an amused glint in his eyes. I tried to shy away from him with fear clearly written on my face. _Get yourself together Emma! Pokerface is the key here_.

The amusement was washed away and replaced with a different emotion _Regret? Or disappointment? _Moving as far as I could away from him didn't do much. He could just round the bed.

"Come on out. I am not going to hurt you", he said in a very calming voice. I started to weigh my options. _Stay under here and get pulled out by force or stay here and maybe he will let me be or crawl out on my own._

But stubbornness was in my nature. Swallowing my fear I turned my face to look at the bed. Taking calming breaths was not helping me. It increased the pain in my side.

I heard shuffling beside me and glanced to see what he was doing. He was getting up and the only thing I could see was his feet wandering through the room.

_He_ sat down in one of the chairs. Then I heard the soft clatter of silverware. _He was eating!_

The door to the cabin opened and a heavenly smell drafted through the small cabin. _More food!? _

I heard him talking to his crew mate to take course to tortuga. _What and where the hell is tortuga? _Shortly after, the man left the cabin and I was alone with him again. My stomach was rumbling loudly at the prospect of food..._If I would just move from out of under the bed_.

Sighing quietly I started to make my way out into the open. I sat up and looked to the table and saw the feast awaiting me. _No one can eat that much right?_ Looking at the food, made me want to devour all of the different dishes I could see.

The Captain didn't even turn my way. He just kept eating and looking at some kind of map beside him. I made my way slowly towards the table and sat down in a chair across from him.

Then he looked up at me and smiled a crooked grin. His eyes were light and watching me.

"Eat up, you will need it", were his words to me.

_Maybe he did poison the food? But he could have killed me differently. Why should he offer me food if he was going to kill me? _

Watching him closely I took one of the chicken legs from the platter. It smelled so good, I actually let out a loud moan once I took a bite out of it. After that there was no stopping me. I took everything my hands could reach. _I haven't eaten this well in...forever I can't even remember_.

After finishing up and being so full I could hardly move, I heard him move. Looking up I watched him with Hawkeyes. He stepped over to what looked like a dresser and pulled out some kind of cloth out? _Was that a dress? _He turned back around and held out the cloth for me to take.

"It's not much but you might want to get of those...filthy clothes", he said with a slight disgusted look. Just then two men came in to the room carrying a..._Is that a bathtub? _I wasn't sure. It looked big enough to be one but it was metal and weirdly shaped.

They placed the tub in the middle of the room. Then I saw the water was actually emitting steam. I held my breath as tears sprang to my eyes. _This would be the first bath in forever...If it was actually for me_. Turning to him I saw a smile grace his face. He nodded towards the tub.

"Take a bath and...take your time. I will be up on deck. I should be back in an hour…", he trailed off. With one last glance at me, he opened the door and shut it behind him. I heard his steps making their way up deck.

Turning back to the tub, I started to strip down. Looking back at the door, I decided to keep my undergarments on. I stepped into the tub and let myself slowly sink into the heavenly hot water. Sighing with relief I ducked under and came back up. I saw two little bottles standing beside the tub. _Shampoo? _Squirting some of the content in the palm of my hand, I noticed the smell..._It smells like coconut and strawberries? _

I started washing my hair very thoroughly. After the third time I stopped. I took the other bottle and washed my body and my underwear with it. By the time I was done the water didn't look that inviting anymore. Stepping out I looked at my drenched undergarments.

Looking around for a place to store them to dry was making me feel embarrassed. _I don't want the blue eyed man to see this! Where could I hide these? _Stepping over to the bed I placed them under the right side. They were hidden and maybe they would be dry in the morning.

I pulled the dress over my head and took a look at myself. The cotton was very soft and felt really good against my skin. I twirled a little from side to side and smiled. _When was the last time I wore a dress? _

Feeling overwhelmed with fatigue a sat down on the bed. Looking down at my hands I saw the scars on my wrist from the rope. They still burned. That made me gasp. My hand shot to my collarbone where I could feel the slow scab of a wound.

_Great. Here I am almost forgetting what that...that bastard did to me! How gullible am I? A warm bath and food and here I am practically forgiving him! _I stood up with more determination now and started my search for a weapon. Sadly the only thing I found was a heavy goblet with rubies on the side. Picking it up I weighed it in my hand and closed my hand around it.

I heard the door creak open and flashed around with a murderous look in my eye. The Bastard was not expecting me to attack him. But he still could hold off my arm that was aiming for his head with the goblet. He snatched the goblet and threw me to the floor. His eyes started to turn black.

"What do you think your doing?", he asked in a eary calm voice. But I wasn't done with him. Jumping back up I swung my leg, for a kick, towards his stomach. He blocked me again. Hit after hit I tried to hit him. He blocked all my punches and kicks without ever attacking me. I was getting frustrated and it started to show. My breath came out in gasps. _He was not fighting me the coward! _

With one fast move he hand both my hurt wrists in his hand and he pushed me against the wall of the cabin. I hissed from the pressure and tried to wiggle free.

"Just stop struggling. I don't want to hurt you but if you want to keep behaving this way, I will have no choice!", he said with his face close to my mine. I could feel his breath wafting over me. _He smelled like the ocean mixed with...rum? _My struggling died down but my anger didn't. _He was so fucking close! Can't he back off! _

As if he heard my thoughts he backed away slowly. Letting my hands fall to my sides. "Better now?", he questioned. I was still seething, but that wouldn't help me now would it? Taking a few deep breaths I turned my face away from him.

Rustling could be hear in front of me and I looked up see him taking off his shirt. _What was he doing?_ I was speechless watching him slowly pull off his leather pants. My eyes kept flickering to him and the floor while color filled my cheeks. He pulled on some soft looking pjs and laid down on the left side of the bed.

"You going to join me or keep staring holes in to my back?", he whispered. No way will I sleep in the same bed as him. But it looked a lot more comfortable than the floor. Stubbornly I took a pillow and a blanket from the warm and comfy looking bed and placed the items on the floor. Laying on the floor was the last thing I wanted to do, especially because my side still hurt like a bitch and the bed would probably be the better option. I watched as the candles flickered slowly till they went out and we were enveloped in darkness. I bent down and pulled the blanket back and placed my body under it. I shivered from the cold floor boards.

Closing my eyes I tried to block out everything that was happening. My breathing slowed down and my eyes fell closed. I was almost gone, when someone started to lift me up. The blanket fell away and I started to really shiver. I was placed on the bed and I felt something warm and heavy cover me.

I was to tired to fight him anymore and I fell asleep with ocean blue eyes watching me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmas POV**

I was dreaming. I was back at the warehouse running for my life. Trying to escape something I couldn't see was frightening.

Gasping I turned around to see what was behind me, but could spot nothing. Turning back around I tripped over a root and flew to the ground. I try to catch myself while I slid a few feet over leaves and dirt.

Turning over I saw a dark figure coming towards me laughing. I woke up screaming. Weird noises were coming from beside me. I turned my blurred vision to the side and saw the blue eyed bastard, watching me with concerned eyes. I scooted back as far as I could and watched him raise his hands in surrender.

Looking around I found the light slowly starting to make its way into the cabin. The sun was rising behind the horizon.

Looking back to the blue eyed bastard I noticed he was watching something below. I followed his gaze and gasped in shock. I had actually scratched open my wrists. _That must have been a wild nightmare_! He carefully came closer. "Let me take a look at that", he said in a gentle voice.

_No way in hell!_ I stood up quickly and moved back a few steps. His eyes seemed to darken while he watched me. Sighing he got up and left the room. Shortly after he came back with gaze and cream in his hands. _Was that a bottle of rum?_ He came over to me but left a little space. Pulling over a chair he motioned for me to sit.

Taking a breath I sat down and stiffend when he took one of wrists in his hands. He poured rum over it before drying it with a cloth. I hissed with the burn but he just kept his gaze on the task at hand. He spread the cream over the wound before wrapping it up.

When he was done he scooted back and threw away the dirty clothes. Sighing he drove a hand through his hair. He shot a quick look my way and looked back to the door. _What was he thinking? _

A knock sounded from the door. "Come in", he said. In came a burly man with two trays in his hands. "Breakfast, Captain", he said grinning broadly. He looked back at me and smiled a gentle smile before leaving the cabin.

The smell of meat and eggs wafted through the air and made my stomach growl. The blue eyed bastard smirked. "Why don't you take a seat and dive in? But before you do...What is your name?", he asked me with a smile.

My anger began to return. _He was bribing with food? Really that's the way he wanted to play? _Trying to maintain a calm posture I sat down and opened the lid of the Tray to get a good look at the food. Before I could place the lid to the side it was slammed back down.

Gasping I looked up into the blue eyes before me. "Your Name, lass?", he repeated. I pulled my hand back from the lid and lowered my head. My blood was boiling. Snapping I asked him the same question. He smirked and replied "My name is Killian Jones, or if you would like to know my colorful moniker? That would be Hook." Looking at him my gaze drifted back to the hook that replaced his left hand.

His gaze darkened again before he began to eat his food. Between bites he asked me again: "What is your name?". Knowing there was no escape from his question and my stomach that was yelling at me to yield, I replied in a whispered "Emma Swan". Or thats what my first adoptive family called me.

He lifted his hand from the lid and I was able to finally eat. Diving in I ate everything and cleaned the Tray completely. After a few moments I looked up and noticed Hook was watching me.

My cheeks reddened at the fact how that must have looked. But I didn't know if that was my last meal or not and I was not taking any chances. He stood up at stacked the trays and put them to the side. "So Emma, what were you doing living at that warehouse?" he questioned.

_Well just jump right and there. Why don't you_. Narrowing my eyes I looked into his. "What do you think?", I snapped. The topic was not an easy one for me and I was not going to tell him anything about my life either. Thinking about the warehouse I remembered Gold laying motionless on the floor. _Was he still alive or did this man kill the guy?_

He just grinned at me and watched the emotion flitter over my face. "Like an open book", he whispered. "To answer your unasked question the crocodile is still alive. Thanks to you.", he sneered at me. Releasing a breath I didn't know I have been holding, I answered. "Why?", I asked.

Looking to the window he replied: "No more time left to get what I wanted. The police where on there way and I had you to get rid of. So we got out of there with you. I am not risking to go behind bars because we got interrupted. So now I will have to find a new way to reach Gold and get back what is rightfully mine."

Looking back at me he grinned: "And you are going to help me with that", he said.

Not knowing what to say i watched him in silence. _How was I any help for him?_

"You will be trained by my hand to steal back what is mine from Gold. I can imagine living on the streets have let you master the art of stealing", he explained further.

The more he said the angrier I got. _Is this guy for real? _Hate started to bloom inside me. Shaking my head I stared down at my hands. _Only over my dead body am I going to help this bastard. _

"We can do this the easy way...or the hard way. Your choice, love", he said.

I could feel steam coming out of my ears. Before I knew what happened I had slapped him. That was already the second time since we met. He rubbed the spot that was already turning red and pointed his murderous glare at me. "Alright then the hard way. I always liked a challenge. And just so you know? Not helping me or betraying me will lead you right of the plank!", he said in a scary calm voice.

Swallowing I looked up with fear creeping back into me. _So it was death or help him out. Great. Just Great. _He took a look at my eyes again. "Oh and one more thing. With every fight against me that you are looking willing to fight? I will start cutting you off from different things. You like to eat or do you not? And that bath you really seemed to like? I will get rid of those and we can see how you will cope without them", he said standing up and moving to the door.

Shaking in anger, I clenched my hands to fists till I could feel my nails boring into my skin. _Bastard! _"Fuck you!", I muttered. he just smiled at that and made his way out the door. Before the door closed he demanded that I get dressed and come out. "You have 10 minutes!", he shouted closing the door.

Looking around for the clothes I found a pair of jeans and a shirt laying out on the bed. With a pair of very lacey underwear. _This can not be happening_. I bit my lip and quickly changed. After exactly 10 minutes he opened the door again. He grinned slyly when he noticed the underwear was gone.

I walked past him on my way to..._Yeah where were we going? _He motioned for me to go up the stairs. Strutting up the steep stairs I found myself on the deck of a pretty big ship. I looked around in aw at the sun shining over the water and the reflection of the sunlight. _It is beautiful!_ I turned around back to Hook and saw a emotion on his face I couldn't make out. _Was that longing?_

"Crew, this is Emma Swan. Swan this is my crew!", he proudly stated. A few of the men came over and introduced themselves. The most kept working on their current tasks. A few threw here some...lusting looks. They made her shudder and she took a few steps away from them.

"So let's test your abilities. Try to steal your little pendant from me Swan" he teased me. My gaze snapped to the Pendant he slipped into his vest pocket. Growling I stormed towards him. My hand shot out towards the pocket, but he just blocked my hand. I circled him while he watched me. I teased a few shots of my hands and began twirling faster around him. he kept his eyes locked on mine. _I have to distract him! _I smiled when the idea struck me.

The shirt I was wearing was low cut, so I dipped down on purpose and showed him a little of my cleavage. As expected his eyes drifted down to look. That was my moment. My hand shot out so fast and got a hold of the pendants chain. I jumped back and held the pendant in my hand in triumph.

He stared at me. _He looked kinda angry? Maybe because he fell for such a trick_. Blinking he smiled. "Alright that wasn't bad Swan. Using a weakness of men. But Gold will not fall for something like that. You are to weak to actually hurt someone and your movements are partially slow and sluggish. I would assume that's because of the under nourishment you have gone through and the missing sleep. So that's what we will be working on. We are going to pep you up and get a little muscle on you.

I stared with disbelief at him. _Seriously? Could he be anymore cocky?_

And with that the horror of my day began.

He made me run completely over the ship. Up and down the stairs, over barrels and straight across the deck of the ship. By the time the sun reached up high in the sky I was dripping with sweat. I was starting to feel a little dizzy.

I wiped at my forehead and leaned against a pillar. "What are you doing Swan", I heard the bastard yell. He was coming in quick paces towards me. Trying to take deep breaths I ignored him. My legs were shaking and gave out under me. I crashed to my knees with a yelp and tried to catch the fall with my hands. The paces stopped in front of me and then he was kneeling by my side. "Swan", he whispered. I looked up and i swear I could see concern laying in his eyes.

I tried to push myself up but no chance. My legs were shaking under the effort and wouldn't budge. Well that's what happens with hardly eating for a year and not exercising. Hook saw my predicament and lifted me up into his arms. We made his way down, back to the cabin.

"Wait here. I will fetch some water and something to eat for you", he said in a soothing voice. I curled into myself and watched him leave out the door.

_Was he actually sorry for pushing me? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmas POV**

I waited till he came back through the door with a glass of water and some fruit in his hands. He set the things beside me and handed me the water.

"Drink up! You will need it.", he said to me. Taking a deep breath I took the water and gulped it down. I noticed my hands were shaking.

He smiled a little grin and took the glass from me. "So, you haven't been exercising in a while?", he asked me.

I looked to my hands that were laying on my stomach. _What should I tell him? Living on the streets is not something I am proud of and I am not going to share something so personal with him._

He was watching me with a look I couldn't define on his face. Then he spoke again: "You have been on your own for quite a while, haven't you Swan?", he said. There was no question behind his words.

My eyes narrowed and I purposely didn't look up at him. _How can he know something like that? _

I saw him reach for the fruit in my peripheral vision. He planted the bowl right in front of me without a word.

He got up and made his way to the door. "I have to take care of some things. Don't wait up. Sleep if you want. I will be back late", was his last sentence. He closed the door behind him and I was left alone. And as he said, he didn't come back till very late. I ate alone what was brought to me.

Feeling exhausted I went to sleep early. I woke when i heard the door creep open. Keeping my breathing even, I pretended to sleep.

Rustling of clothes was heard, till the bed dipped down beside me. I heard a quiet sigh and felt if someone was watching me. The blanket lifted and a cool breeze had me shudder. After a moment the blanket fell down and the temperature started to rise with his added temperature.

He turned his back to me and only after a few minutes I could hear snoring. Taking a deep breath I sat up. _This was my chance! The trust this man was putting into me was crazy._ Looking to him and then the door. I quietly got up and made my way out the door.

Quiet murmuring was going on behind a closed door to my left. That's probably where his crew resided. Making my way quietly up the steps, I kept a lookout for any crew members. Looking over the deck I saw a few men resided there.

They were playing cards and one was standing at the wheel. I tried to make out any paddle boats but could hardly see anything due to the dark.

"What you doing there, princess?", asked a voice behind me. The man was wearing a very slimy grin und was looking at my chest. I jumped onto deck and turned around. My tired legs started to shake at the exhortation.

He just smiled at me and came closer. A few members looked up when we appeared on deck but didn't move. "You shouldn't have come up here...The Captain can't save you now", he said. creeping towards me. His hand wrapped around my throat and closed, till I was gasping for breath. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?", he grinned. He through me to the floor and kneeled down between my legs. I tried to shut them but he was a lot stronger and just pushed them apart. "Get Off me!", I screamed. Struggling to get away from him.

_Not so smart now trying to run away! Stupid!_ He grasped my wrists in one hand and held them above my head. His hand was putting so much pressure on my wrists that I knew it was going to bruise tomorrow.

Some members stood up from their positions and looked over. They looked unsure from what I could see.

I could feel a hand grasping my left breast and pull and push. I screamed again: "Let go of me! HELP!" My eyes filled with tears as know one moved.

I felt a hand sneak down my body and cup my most intimate body part. A sob tore through my body.

Suddenly the man flew from my body. He was thrown over to the railing. He knelt beside me and started barking orders to the other men. "Tie him up and throw him in the hole. Then get back workin'!", he barked.

Sobbing I tried to make out the mans face. He was huge. All muscles and a dimples in his cheeks. "Sorry Sweetheart", he whispered. With that he picked me up and carried me back down.

Before we reached the bottom, quick footsteps were approaching. I stiffened and turned my head. The captain was coming toward us in only pants. I shuddered and krept into the chest of the man carrying me.

The tears were slowly stopping but the fear was still there. "Starkey, What happened?", he asked. He took a look at me and reached out. I shrunk back with horror in my eyes. His hand freezed and went back to his side.

The man starkey spoke up:"Randle! That grimy bastard...He..", his eyes went down to me before he continued "He tried to..to touch her", he whispered. I started shaking again as the face of Randle showed up before my eyes.

The face of Hook darkened. "I will take care of it in the morning.", he said in a calm voice. Anger lying beneath the surface of his voice. "Bring her into my cabin and come back to me", he said in that calm voice again. He watched me as Starkey laid me down on the bed of the captains cabin. He stood back up and left the cabin and closed the door behind him.

I heard angered mumbling but couldn't make out the words. I closed my arms around my knees and made myself as small as I could.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing. _I was almost raped_...The realization really hit me and I started shaking again. _Oh God...What would have happened if starkey wouldn't have jumped in… _

The door opened and Hook came back into the room. He watched me as he approached the bed. I could see the shadow of an arm reaching out for me. I curled more into myself and the hand retreated. "He will pay for what he did to you!", said Hook in a calm voice.

I heard rustling and watched his shadow move around the room. He set up sleeping essentials in a chair. My eyes watched him carefully. He tried to make himself comfortable. As comfortable as a wood chair could be.

Closing my eyes my breath started to slow and i fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a headache. _Jeeez what happened?_ Then the memories all came back. I opened my eyes and looked to the chair. It was empty.

I slowly sat up and noticed a pain in my back. legs and wrists. As expected my wrists held a nice purple bruise in form of a hand. My legs ached probably from the exercise yesterday and my back from when Randle threw me to the floor.

I heard a commotion going up on deck. I pulled the blanket back and pulled one of the dresses over my head. It was skin tight at the top but flowed out once it reached my waist.

I made my way out the door and the sounds were shouts of anger that I heard. I was just at the stairs when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. I almost screamed when Starkey showed up in front of me.

"Hey Sweetheart, you are not going up there yet. You don't want to see what will happen. The Captain is pretty mad about what happened yesterday", he said in a calm soothing voice. He smiled and those dimples showed. He steered my away from the stairs to a door. I could smell food coming from behind the door. He opened the door and led me inside.

There was a big man cutting what looked like onions into pieces. He looked up at our entrance and held a little surprise in his eyes. "What ya doin' here mate?", he asked.

Looking at him Starkey answered. "Can you look out for our guest for me? I got to get back to the Captain."

The man behind the stove smiled a friendly smile and nodded. "Sure thing", he replied with a grin. "Come on in sweetheart. God you look thin! Hasn't the Captain been feeding you?", he added with a scowl. I just looked at him and shook my head.

"Was that a no to the feedin'? My name is Crook! Come and sit. Tell me about yourself little one", he said. He smiled again as a carefully took a seat in one of the chairs. He placed a plate in front of me filled with eggs and bacon.

"Thank you", I said while watching going back to his stove. "No problem. So what's your name?", he asked. I replied with a quiet Emma, while I started eating my plate clean.

"So Emma how has the Captain been treatin' ya?", he questioned.

Emma started to think about that. Since the night at the warehouse he has been friendly. He hasn't actually done anything to harm me anymore. But who knows...He needs me to steal something from Gold.

My hand slided to my chest where the pendant rested. I was happy to have it back.

"He hasn't done anything since the night at the warehouse", I replied. Crook nodded and started peeling potatoes. "He's a good Captain. Takes care of all of us", he mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes at that statement. Remembering the scarred collarbone. Crook saw my look.

"He does what he needs to. Needs to protect us under any circumstances. And if someone is out to hurt him or what is his...Well you know what happens..", he grimaced.

Sighing I pet my belly when I finally finished all the food. Crook grinned at that and took away my plate and replaced it with a knife and a bowl of potatoes. "Get workin' little one. We got a lot of mouths to feed", grinning he turned back to peeling his pile of potatoes.

Looking down I got to work. The peeling had a calming effect on me and soon I was joking around with the cook.

Soon we finished and he started to put everything in a pot.

I was laughing at a joke Crook told me, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Looks like you guys are having fun", Hook commented. My smile vanished and I looked back to the table. My shoulders slumping. Crook watched me with a grimace. I turned around and saw...a pained look, cross the face of Hook. He quickly composed himself. His face blank and a small smile gracing his lips.

"Let's go Swan. Time to pick up your training", he said. He opened the door from me.

I looked to him and then to Crook. "Thank you for the time Crook and the...distraction", I said with a small smile. He nodded and turned back to the stove.

I made my way out the door and up the steps, already feeling the pain in my legs. This was going to be a awful day...Were my last thoughts and we stepped onto the deck and into the sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emmas POV**

Tired. Exhausted. Angry. Hungry. Those are the words that described my situation. The Captain made me run laps on the boat again. By the 5th lap I was gasping and my legs were shaking in pain.

_But did he let me rest? No he didn't_. He made me do situps and pullups till I crashed to the floor because my arms couldn't hold me anymore. _This was a lot of stupid training for me only to steal something! _

After another 2 laps around the boat he told me to stop. I breathed a sigh of relief. The dress I was wearing was drenched in my sweat. My whole body was shaking and my breaths came in gasps.

He smiled at me and came over. The crew had been watching me do all these ridiculous things. My stomach was rumbling loudly. The smile on his face grew. _Handsome...No what? Emma get a grip! _He stepped in front of me and brushed a few loose strands from my sweaty face. I pulled back and he let his hand fall to his side while his face fell.

_Stop looking like I kicked your puppy! Damnit! _"Let's get you some food."

* * *

And that's how the next two weeks went by. Me training, eating and sleeping. Sometimes I could help out Crook. That was the most fun I had. Starkey would join us and told me some stories about different lands they had already sailed too.

The training with the Captain started to help. I started gaining weight but that quickly developed into muscle. My curves started to show. I smiled a little at that, before I had no ass or boobs whatsoever. Now they started to show.

The dresses the Captain always gave me were starting to get a little to tight for my liking. They also made it hard to breath in when we were training.

Sitting and peeling potatoes for dinner. I heard a commotion go on outside. There was a lot of laughing and stomps were heard.

The door swung open and in came a grinning Starkey. "Come on Emma, let's go have a little fun", he exclaimed grinning. I stuttered I that. The last time someone said those words, it hadn't been fun at all.

He noticed me hesitating. He smiled and led her out the door. "Sorry, that's not what I meant", he said. We were on deck and I saw what all the fuss was about. I could see land. My mood heightened and I smiled. The beacheds looked beautiful. I had never seen Palm trees before but now? I stared at the coconuts.

I heard splashing beside us and saw dolphins jumping around the ship. My smile grew. _Land. Finally!_ I spun around and searched for Hook. He was standing up behind the wheel. He was watching me and a smile graced his features.

The anchor was let down and the crew started to get everything ready. A heavy plank fell onto the dock while everyone scrambled off the ship. Hook had barked orders at them and told them to not get too drunk and laughed.

He came over to me holding something in his hands. "Do you want to accompany me into the City, lass?", he asked. His face was totally content and was smiling. A grin broke over my face. _I was aloud to visit the city too!_

His smile grew with my grin. He led me off the ship till my feet touched the dock. Something was weird. My legs trembled and I almost fell back on my ass, if Hook hadn't catched me. "What the hell!?", I exclaimed.

Laughing Hook explained "You got sea legs. That happens when you are a while on the water. You will have to get used to land again."

I took a few careful steps while we walked down the docks.

Some of the crew were carrying wooden crates and boxes onto the ship.

"We are stocking up on everything while we are here", Hook explained.

We reached the first stores and I couldn't hold back anymore. I ran over to the store windows and looked inside. The first was a dress store. Hook went by and stepped inside. A little bell ringed when he opened the door.

I followed behind him and took a look around. Smiling I touched a dress. It was short but was soft to the touch. It looked comfortable and exciting. There were flowers at the bottom getting lighter the higher the winded. They reached the top of the dress with a heart shaped neckline.

Disappointment flooded me as I realized I will never be wearing something so divine. Looking over to Hook I saw him watching me. I looked to the floor quickly and found fastenation in my shoes, waiting for him to finish flirting with the attendant cashier.

He placed the object he'd been holding into the hand of the cashier and turned to me. "Let's go", he said and we left the store.

We walked down the aisle of stores. Every few stores we stopped and we went inside for him to do the same thing as in the first store. Our last stop was a bookstore. My eyes lightened and we stepped inside the cool store. _Airconditioning_. There was no one around.

"Take a look around if you find something you like bring it upfront. You have an hour then we will be meeting up with the crew!", he said and turned towards a few chairs in the corner.

A smile spread over my face and off I went. _Classic. Where are the Classics._ I found them in a small corner and started to pick out a few. I took _Emma_ and _Wuthering Heights_. Rounding the shelf I found a fantasy corner. Taking a look around I took a book named _The Lord Of The Rings _and _Hobbit. _Smiling I came out of the shelves and stopped. _Wait! I could run. What the hell is wrong with me!? _But thinking about running away from the Crew of the Jolly Roger and it's Captain felt wrong. Realizing how good it was with the men. She didn't have to run or fight for food. She belonged somewhere and it felt like...like a home.

Looking over to the door and then back to the books in her hand. _He was going to buy her books. There could be lot worse places to live then with the crew. _ She looked back to the door and than to the chairs. She could see the Captain watching her with a blank face.

He was staring almost holes into her.

Putting a smile on her face and shaking her head she made her way over to him. He smiled and took the books and paid for them. They made their way back out into the heat. The sun was now beating down on them and the temperature had risen.

The entered some kind of tavern. There she spotted some men of the crew drinking and laughing. A few even had a few barmaids sitting on their laps. As soon as we stepped inside a lot of female attention was on them or more on the man beside her.

He just smiled and walked over to his crew, sitting down at their table.

She joined them and sat down beside Starkey and Crook. They smiled and her and placed a beer in front of her.

She grinned and took a big gulp. Smiling she joined in the banter and joked with crew mates she hadn't even talked to until now.

A beautiful women walked up to the table and put a hand on the arm of Hook and bent over, whispering something in his ear.

He smiled at her but shook his head. Her eyes narrowed and she whispered something again, putting her hand on his thigh.

A spark of jealousy ran through me. _What is wrong with me!_ Shaking my head I turned my attention back to Starkey. But my head wasn't there anymore. The women quickly left the table with a frustrated glance back to us. Hook was smiling and back to drinking.

In her own thoughts She didn't notice how she already finished her beer. Another was placed in front of her and she quickly downed that one to.

She can't remember when it happened but after a few drinks she started yowling with the crew. She didn't really know the song but that didn't stop her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. She looked up into the Blue eyes of Hook. He was grinning at her and motioned for her to get up. "Come on Princess. I think you had enough!", he said, guiding her towards the door. She pouted. She was having so much fun and didn't want to leave. "I know you were but my men want to have a differnt kind of fun and I don't think you should be there when they do.", he said. _Did I speak out loud? Whooopsie! _We stepped out into the cool night. A shiver ran down my back. _When did it get so cold?_

She felt a leather Coat being laid over her shoulders. It was warm and had an inviting smell. She grinned and looked over to Hook and thanked him. They made their way back to the ship. Walking slowly by the stores they had passed earlier.

"So Swan, how does someone like you end up...well like you did?", he asked me.

Still giddy from before I answered him. "Well, If you have parents that don't want you and nobody to turn to and when someone who promised to L-...to take care of you suddenly also turns your back on you...well I would say I didn't have anymore options really."

My mood dimmed and I looked to the floor. Remembering my times with...well...with Neal. It didn't really hurt that much to think his name but there was still a lingering sadness.

"Have you ever been in Love Emma?", he asked. That was the first time he spoke my name. Looking over to him I saw him watching me with interest.

I thought of Neal again and said "Once." But I gave him no more information. We reached the ship and found crew mates lounging around and laughing.

My mood picked up when I saw the rum standing on their table.

I quickened my pace and sat down.

They looked at me and smiled. "Well hello there Sweetheart", one of them said. I smiled and took the bottle in my hand I already had the bottle on my lips as it was suddenly snapped away.

"Oh no you don't! I thought I said you already had enough", Hook said. My pout was back in full force.

He was grinning. "That will not work on me Swan!", he laughed. An Idea popped into my hand and I stood up, coming close to him and whispering in his ear. "Oh really.." He gazed into my eyes, looking a little...aroused I would say. He looked to my lips and back to my eyes. A question in his gaze.

Before he could do something I snapped the bottle from his hand, laughing I sat back down and took a big gulp.

His eyes narrowed and flickered down to me and then to his crew mates. _He looked kinda disappointed?_ I followed his lips that turned into a grimace. "Alright I should go to bed!", I exclaimed. Getting back up I dusted off my dress and made my way to the stairs. Before i could reach them a hand wrapped around my wrist.

A heated glance met mine. Hook smiled and whispered a "Good Night" to me, before letting me go. I smiled and made my way down the stairs.

When I opened the cabin door I found bags filling the floor. I gasped as I saw the content of the bags. There was a note on the bed. I picked it up and read. _Hope you like the gift Swan. I thought you might need a few new things. - Killian_

A Smile lit up my face as I pulled out the blue dress from one of the bags. Too tired to look through all of them she put them all to the side and picked out a few boyshorts and a top to sleep in. They were super soft and comfy.

She blew out the candles and laid down on the bed. It smelled nice and clean. Taking a deep breath from the musky scent she fell into a deep slumber with blue eyes watching her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmas POV**

I sighed in comfort. I felt a hand gliding over my body and soft lips touched my neck. Looking into the blue eyes of Hook, I smiled. He leaned down and touched my lips softly with his. After a while the kisses came more demanding and I moaned when his tongue licked over my bottom lip. His tongue wrapped around mine in a battle for dominance.

Groaning he nibbled on my bottom lip, making me moan again. His hand cupped my cheek and drove then into my hair, pulling me into him. His other arm was holding him above. He moved his way between my legs and pushed my knees apart. Rubbing his clothed erection against me. Moaning I moved my hips against his.

His kisses slowly drifted down to my neck were he sucked on my nape. Moaning he kept going down. I noticed I wasn't wearing any clothing. He kissen the line between between my breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking gently on it. His tongue swirled around. His sucking grew harder before he switched to my other nipple.

Moaning I threw my head back. He kissed down my stomach to the place where I was aching. A felt a lick on my clit and sweared. A chuckle erupting from him. He bit nibbled and licked me into a frenzy. My hands gripped his hair and held him in place. I finger probed my entrance before pushing in. A second quickly joined the first. Moaning his ministrations sped up. _So close! _

Moaning confused I felt like diving through clouds. _No not yet!_ I almost screamed. _I was almost there! No no no!_ I felt myself waking up. _Unsatisfied. Wet and warm? _I felt a body wrapped around mine. I turned my head and saw Hook sleeping peacefully behind me.

Groaning quietly I still felt the wetness seeping down my legs. My hand slowly inched down. _Really quick. Just to relieve the tension..._ Slipping my hand beneath my shorts i let out a quiet gasp. My fingers slid through my folds to my entrance. Gasping quietly when two of my fingers pushed inside me.

Hook groaned quietly and rubbed something..._Oh my God. He was rubbing his erection against me! _But instead of stopping it just turned me on more. My fingers rubbed against my clit. Gliding back and forth from my clit to my entrance and back. My breathing was quickening while i chased my release.

I saw Hooks eyes flutter and stopped. _Holy crap no! Not AGAIN! _He groaned and rubbed a arm over his face. He suddenly noticed how close we were and what he was rubbing against me. He looked shocked to my face that was beet red. "I am so sorry Emma", he exclaimed pushing himself back to the other side of the bed. His ears tinted red while he looked at me.

Trying to calm my breathing I looked down and...saw the tent in his boxers. My eyes flickered up to his. His cheeks reddened as he blushed.

A Hand drove into his hair and he turned around quickly. "Fuck! I am sorry Swan. I didn't know what I was doing." He stood up and made his way to the small bathroom. He closed the door behind him. Sighing I sat up too. My clit was still throbbing and wished for the release it was deprived from..._Two Times!_ Frustrated I got dressed in one of the dresses he had bought for me. It was red with a little lace at the bottom. Made out of cotton so I could probably move better.

For 30 Minutes nothing happened. He didn't reappear. To hungry and frustrated to care. I walked out the door towards the kitchen. I was greeted by Crook with a smile. "How we doin' this fine morning little one?", he asked me. "Fine", came my short reply. He placed a plate in front of her and sat down beside her. "Tell me what's going on? Did the Captain do somethin'?", he questioned his eyes darkening. "No…", she sighed. "Then what is the cause of your mood?", he asked.

She wasn't sure if she should talk to him. _But if not with him then with who? _"Well...I….uhm…", she blushed stammering. How could she put in words what had happened. "The Captain….well he was sort of...rubbing onto me... with a..part of his body...", I stammered. He looked at me confused then realisation dawned on him. He was mad. "I will tell that man a few things", he was already on his way to the door. "STOP", I shouted. "It's...uhm...not bad It was actually...good", I added.

Confused he looked to me and sat back down. "You mean it wasn't unwelcome?", he asked me. My face beet red I answered " No...It wasn't."

Smiling he turned to me. "So you had a little fun with the Captain, nothin' wrong with that", he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Well actually...uhm...he left for the bathroom before anything could happen", I replied.

Laughing Crook went back to his counter and started peeling apples. "So nothing really happened then", he said. Then his eyes darkened a little. "What? Am I not good enough for the Captain", I replied with a little hurt in my voice. "No Sweetheart, that's not it. You see there once was a...a well...something happened a few years back which has the Captain extra careful. There was this...Not to be blunt but bitch that kinda ruined his former life.

She was a gold digger some would say.

She was supposedly married to the guy we were hunting down. Gold. You probably remember him. She tricked the Captain...Made him out to be the bad guy in what happened. Since then the Captain has showed no interest in anybody", he explained with a smile lighting up his face with the last sentence.

"That's not the whole story? What are you not telling me?", I asked. Curious to what had happened between the three. "Na ah my lady. You not gettin' anymore from me", he said with a smile.

"Get to workin'. Those apples won't peel themself", he said laughing and handling me the necessities.

After almost 2 hours of peeling we were finally done. Looking through the small windows I noticed that it looked really sunny outside. I headed upstairs on deck and looked over to the beach. It looked beautiful and the water was looking so inviting. I ran down the steps to get some swimwear out of one of the bags. It was a tiny red bikini. Pulling it on I took a towel and one of the books and made my way done the dock. Close to the shore, I jumped from the dock into the water. It came up to my knees and was very warm. I stepped through the water toward the beach. I laid the towel out and put my stuff to the ground.

I think i will go for a swim first. Taking the dress, that I had pulled over my swimwear, off. I made my way back into the clear blue sea till I couldn't stand anymore. I started swimming a few laps, enjoying the peace and quiet.

After a few rounds I stepped back onto the shore and laid down in the sun. I looked over to the Jolly Roger. A few of the crew members were carrying loads of boxes up. A few looked my way and waved. I waved back and laid back down. My eyes closed and feeling a little tired, i let myself drift a little.

After what felt like an hour i could feel a shadow covering me. I looked up into the blue eyes of the Captain. He smiled down at me and then let his eyes wander over my body. The skin burned where I felt his gaze.

He cleared his throat and said "The crew wants to go out one more time today before we hit sail again."

Smiling I got up and dusted the sand from my body. Hook kept watching me. I catched his gaze and he blushed turning back to the ship.

My body was getting softer and more curvy since i have been living on the ship and it showed.

Grinning I followed him back to the ship. Smiling I took out a pair of hotpants and a top. Closing the door to the bathroom I got changed. On the counter I found more feminine supplies. Strawberry shampoo and even a few makeup essentials.

I put a little mascara onto my lashes and curled my hair up into a bun. It was so hot outside, she would only be sweating with her hair down.

I stepped back out and noticed Hook wasn't there. I made my up on deck and saw some of the crew lounging on the dock waiting.

Sprinting down I joined them and smiled. Some of the members looked up and down my form and even one whistled. At the whistle Hook turned around and looked at her. His eyes grew wide and his chin fell down a little. Grinning I pushed his mouth closed. "Come on guy's. I thought we were going out!", I said excited.

"Not like that your not! Go back and change!", Hook exclaimed. _I'm sorry but WHAT!?_ My smile fell and I looked over to Hook. "Uhm No I don't think so!", I said walking along the docks.

A hand grasped my wrist and pulled me back. My anger started to rise. "You. Will. Change.", He said in a calm voice.

Laughing I twisted out of his grip and jumped a few feet back. The anger showing in my eyes. Taunting him I said "Or what!?".

It looked like steam would be coming out of his ears if possible. "Thought so", was my reply to his face.

"Starkey, take her down to my cabin. She will not be coming with us tonight", he said in a stern voice. My mouth fell open in shock which turned quickly into anger. "You can not be serious!", I exclaimed.

Starkeys eyes wandered from Hook to me, thinking what he should do. After a moment he came over to me. "Come on princess. Let's go back aboard", he said in a soothing voice. Buuuut it did nothing to sooth my anger.

"No! I want to go out to! This is ridiculous you are not my father! And if I want to wear shorts than I will do exactly that!", I said to Hook in a very angry voice.

His eyes darkened and he nodded to Starkey. He took me by my wrist and dragged me back onto the ship. He brought me down to the cabin and locked the door behind me.

My fists started hitting the door in anger. "STARKEY LET ME OUT", I screamed. I heard a quiet sorry before everything was silent.

After an hour my anger turned into frustration. _What gives him the right to treat my like that! _I am not 14 years old. I am 25 for goodness sake. Growling I threw one of the glasses on the table against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. Just like my attraction toward the Captain.

_Maybe it really was just Stockholm Syndrom._

After a while I started picking up the pieces of the glass till I cut myself. _Just my luck! _Groaning I went into the bathroom to clean out the cut and wrap gauze around it.

After that i plopped down onto the bed. _Bet he is having fun with one of those barmaids. Maybe that is why he didn't want me around._ My heart clenched at the thought. _He wouldn't would he? But why not it is his right. _

Getting angry again I started placing some of the pillows on the floor, along with a few blankets i took out of the closet. I took the book "Emma" and curled under the blankets. The pillows and blankets did almost nothing to cover her from the hard floor. After a few pages she fell asleep.

She awoke when she heard footsteps stumbling towards the cabin.

Then a key unlocked the door. She remained quiet with her eyes closed. A candle was lit and she heard a sigh escape the person in the room. They came over to her. She felt someone kneeling beside her. A hand drove through her hair softly. Moving it away from her face.

She recognized the smell of rum wafting over to her. Another sigh and a small whispered sorry were heard. _As If she would forgive him for that! He locked her up like a prisoner!_ She felt arms grip under her and pick her up and place her on the bed. A soft touch to her head again before the bed dipped and he laid down beside her.

She was already falling back into a deep slumber when she heard a quiet whisper "Sorry". With that she was gone back to dreamland. Or should she say Nightmare?


End file.
